<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate - FrUK by Deh_LorasWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216814">Soulmate - FrUK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley'>Deh_LorasWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando vivi in un mondo dove il nome della tua anima gemella è scritto all’interno del polso, le cose si fanno un attimo più complicate.<br/>Da un lato era un bene, avere la certezza di aver trovato la persona giusta.<br/>Ma dall’altro lato, la delusione poteva essere ancora più grande.<br/>Perché il nome della propria anima gemella non era un qualcosa con la quale nascevi, i polsi erano candidi alla propria nascita.<br/>Il nome spuntava dopo aver fatto l’amore con la persona giusta."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate - FrUK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’estremo bisogno degli esseri umani di non restare soli li aveva sempre portati a inseguire la propria anima gemella.</p>
<p>E quando, semplicemente, non avevi modo di sapere se la persona che avevi al tuo fianco era la tua anima gemella o meno, forse era più semplice.</p>
<p>Perché si, magari potevi passare tutta la vita insieme alla persona sbagliata, ma non l’avresti mai saputo.</p>
<p>Magari eri felice, senza alcuna consapevolezza di poter avere qualcosa di migliore.</p>
<p>Ma quando vivi in un mondo dove il nome della tua anima gemella è scritto all’interno del polso, le cose si fanno un attimo più complicate.</p>
<p>Da un lato era un bene, avere la certezza di aver trovato la persona giusta.</p>
<p>Ma dall’altro lato, la delusione poteva essere ancora più grande.</p>
<p>Perché il nome della propria anima gemella non era un qualcosa con la quale nascevi, i polsi erano candidi alla propria nascita.</p>
<p>Il nome spuntava dopo aver fatto l’amore con la persona giusta.</p>
<p>Arthur aveva provato quella delusione a 16 anni, quando ormai era certo di aver trovato la persona giusta da tutta una vita, quando credeva di essere così innamorato del suo amico d’infanzia che non poteva essere nessun altro, se non lui.</p>
<p>Ma quando era successo, quando per la prima volta si era concesso a lui, nessun nome era spuntato all’interno del suo polso.</p>
<p>Da quel giorno aveva deciso di non affezionarsi più a nessuno, di non voler iniziare nulla di serio.</p>
<p>Intraprendeva solo relazioni di sesso con semplici sconosciuti.</p>
<p>Soprattutto per questo era finito con il dividere casa insieme a Francis, lui era l’unico che non lo giudicava.</p>
<p>Quindi, anche se non si sopportavano, era più che vivibile come situazione.</p>
<p>O quasi.</p>
<p>-Francis! Quanto ancora hai intenzione di stare li dentro? Mi serve il bagno!</p>
<p>Arthur era esasperato mentre accompagnava le sue urla all’insistente bussare contro la porta.</p>
<p>-È aperto, <em>cherì</em>! Puoi entrare.</p>
<p>Arthur grugnì, poi spalancò la porta, restando qualche secondo fermo sulla soglia per capire la situazione che gli si presentò davanti.</p>
<p>Francis, con solo un paio di boxer bianchi, si stava passando uno strano intruglio colorato di verde tra i suoi capelli biondi.</p>
<p>La stanza era impregnata di un odore dolciastro.</p>
<p>-Esattamente… cosa stai facendo?</p>
<p>Era rimasto così stranito dalla cosa che aveva anche smesso di urlare, dimenticandosi di essere incazzato con lui.</p>
<p>-Come credi che i miei capelli restino splendidi? Bisogna curarli giorno per giorno.</p>
<p>Arthur chiuse gli occhi esasperato e si portò due dita a massaggiarsi la radice del naso, preferì non proseguire quell’argomento.</p>
<p>-Si, okay. Mi serve il bagno, devo uscire.</p>
<p>-Fai pure. Non mi creo problemi.</p>
<p>Arthur divenne rosso fino alla radice dei capelli –IO SI! ESCI!</p>
<p>Francis sghignazzò ma, stranamente, fece come gli era stato chiesto –Hai 15 minuti, poi devo risciacquare, quindi che tu abbia finito o meno rientrerò.</p>
<p>Arthur stava per rispondere a tono quando Francis gli rubò la chiave e gli fece un occhiolino –Non ti conviene perdere tempo con le sfuriate.</p>
<p>-Ti odio così tanto- il suo era un borbottio basso, così esasperato da quella che era praticamente la loro quotidianità.</p>
<p>Francis rise –Appunto perché mi odi non capisco perché lo fai con tutti e con me no! Sono davvero offeso da questa tua scelta.</p>
<p>A quel punto il viso dell’inglese era viola.</p>
<p>Gli diede un calcio per farlo uscire definitivamente dalla stanza –VA VIA!</p>
<p>E sbatté l’infisso così forte che un pezzo di intonaco venne via dalla parete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Francis si svegliò di soprassalto quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare.</p>
<p>Ci mise qualche secondo a capire dove si trovasse e cosa stesse succedendo, soprattutto perché, come ogni volta che Arthur usciva, faceva fatica ad addormentarsi.</p>
<p>Fuori era buio pesto, lui era nel suo letto, nudo, intrecciato con le coperte di seta.</p>
<p>Trovò a tentoni il telefono quando ormai stava già squillando da un po', lesse velocemente il nome sullo schermo e strabuzzò gli occhi quando si accorse che era Arthur.</p>
<p>Soprattutto quando si accorse che erano anche le 03.32 di notte.</p>
<p>-Arthur?- rispose confuso, la voce assonnata, uno sbadiglio che nacque spontaneo.</p>
<p>Dall’altra parte ci fu solo silenzio.</p>
<p>Francis sbatté le palpebre cercando di svegliarsi, forse era caduta la chiamata prima che lui riuscisse a rispondere? Controllò, ma non era così, perché i secondi avanzavano.</p>
<p>-C’è qualcuno?- provò ancora, una strana sensazione che gli nasceva sul petto.</p>
<p>Sentì un sospiro, poi la voce bassissima di Arthur –Francis.</p>
<p>Francis iniziò a preoccuparsi –Stai bene, Arthur?</p>
<p>L’inglese non rispose a quella domanda, ma gliene fece una a sua volta –Puoi venirmi a prendere?</p>
<p>Qualcosa non andava nella sua voce, sembrava quasi che stesse piangendo.</p>
<p>Francis si era già alzato dal letto cercando qualcosa da mettersi –Dove sei?- chiese con urgenza.</p>
<p>-Non lo so…- riprese a parlare prima che l’altro potesse dire qualcosa –Ma ora accendo il GPS e ti mando la posizione per messaggio, va bene?</p>
<p>-<em>Oui</em>, arrivo.</p>
<p>Chiusero la chiamata e Francis infilò i primi vestiti che trovò a disposizione per poi precipitarsi fuori di casa, prendendo solo le chiavi e il portafoglio per la patente.</p>
<p>L’indirizzo che gli aveva inviato non era una vero e proprio luogo, era una via di una strada periferica, Francis non ci aveva messo molto a raggiungerla, non c’era nessuno per strada.</p>
<p>Arthur era seduto sul ciglio della strada, stava fissando il punto da dove era arrivato, sembrò sussultare spaventato quando vide arrivare la macchina, ma una volta riconosciuto si alzò in fretta per raggiungerlo dentro l’abitacolo riscaldato dalla stufa.</p>
<p>Sospirò di sollievo quando si accomodò sul sedile.</p>
<p>Francis si girò a scrutarlo, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio chiese –Tutto okay?</p>
<p>Arthur non lo stava guardando, gli occhi fissi sulla strada anche se non si stavano ancora muovendo, sembravano vacui, persi nei suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>Non rispose, disse una semplice parola –Grazie.</p>
<p>Il tragitto in macchina fu silenzioso, Francis moriva dalla curiosità di chiedergli cosa fosse successo, pensava anche che entrasse nei suoi diritti saperlo considerando che era stato buttato già dal letto per correre in suo aiuto.</p>
<p>Quindi tornò all’attacco quando si chiusero la porta alle spalle, erano le quattro di notte passate.</p>
<p>Arthur si stava dirigendo nella sua camera, quando Francis lo bloccò afferrandogli un polso.</p>
<p>Questo semplice gesto fece sussultare l’inglese, un lamento che non riuscì a trattenere sfuggì alle sue labbra.</p>
<p>Francis agì prima che l’altro se ne rendesse conto e afferrando la sua mano lo tenne fermo alzandogli il tessuto del maglione che indossava.</p>
<p>Il respiro velocizzato di Arthur era l’unica cosa che infrangeva il silenzio che si era creato, Francis che fissava incredulo il polso martoriato dell’altro.</p>
<p>Aveva dei segni rossi che erano sicuramente stati fatti da delle corde, dei graffi che sparivano sotto il tessuto.</p>
<p>-Che cazzo ti hanno fatto!?</p>
<p>Francis esplose senza neanche rendersene conto.</p>
<p>Arthur sussultò spaventato e ritrasse la mano abbassando di nuovo il tessuto sul suo polso scoperto, si strinse le braccia al petto in segno di protezione e fece un passo indietro.</p>
<p>-Non sono cose che ti riguardano- disse piano –Ho solo… Solo sbagliato ad accettare la richiesta di un tipo su un sito di incontri. Sono cose che capitano.</p>
<p>-Non sono cose che capitano!- Francis aveva abbassato la voce, si era ricordato che abitavano in un condominio e non era l’orario ideale per una discussione.</p>
<p>Arthur gli diede le spalle –Tranquillo, non ti disturberò più.</p>
<p>Infine si chiuse a chiave dentro la sua stanza.</p>
<p>Francis rimase per un tempo indefinito a fissare quella porta chiusa, aveva solo bisogno che qualcuno gli spiegasse come gestire il suo amore non corrisposto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erano passati tre giorni da quella vicenda.</p>
<p>Non avevano più aperto l’argomento e Arthur cercava per lo più di ignorarlo.</p>
<p>Ma quella sera le cose cambiarono.</p>
<p>Era venerdì, Francis aveva lavorato tutto il giorno e dopo essersi fatto una doccia ed essersi messo qualcosa di comodo si era buttato sul divano accendendo Netflix e cercando qualcosa da vedere.</p>
<p>E da quando vivevano insieme, quello fu il primo venerdì che Francis non vide Arthur sistemato e pronto per uscire.</p>
<p>Anzi, l’inglese si presentò a lui con una vecchia tuta sformata, i capelli umidi di doccia, si era morso il labbro poggiandosi allo stipite della porta prima di trovare il coraggio di chiedergli –Posso unirmi a te?</p>
<p>Francis non rispose subito, troppo shoccato dalla situazione, poi gli sorrise dolce e aprì le braccia in un invito muto.</p>
<p>Le guance di Arthur presero colore, distogliendo lo sguardo però si avvicinò all’altro –Che film è?</p>
<p>-Focus- se lo spinse contro quando l’altro si sedette a diversi centimetri da lui, facendolo sistemare tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p>-Di che parla?- la sua voce era un sussurro, il corpo totalmente rigido.</p>
<p>-Non lo so, ma stanno nel cast Will Smith e Margot Robbie, mi bastava questo- le sue dita stavano accarezzando con lentezza il braccio dell’altro, era un tocco leggerissimo considerando che lo stava facendo da sopra la felpa.</p>
<p>-Non sono i miei tipi- disse dopo un po' Arthur pensandoci, quando si fu rilassato sotto i suoi tocchi.</p>
<p>-Will Smith mi piace per come recita- precisò Francis –Mentre lei è il tipo di chiunque, cioè guardala! È bellissima.</p>
<p>E per enfatizzare di più la cosa la indicò sullo schermo con la mano libera.</p>
<p>Arthur rise –Va bene,va bene, ti do ragione per questa volta. Ma non abituarti.</p>
<p>E passarono la serata così, come non avevano mai fatto, tra commenti vari e scommesse su cosa sarebbe successo.</p>
<p>Erano le undici di sera e mancavano pochi minuti alla fine del film, Arthur era mezzo addormentato spalmato sopra Francis, questo invece era passato ad accarezzare la sua cute con i polpastrelli e la sua schiena.</p>
<p>Quando il campanello di casa suonò.</p>
<p>Chi li poteva cercare a quell’ora?</p>
<p>-Aspetti qualcuno?- domandò Francis ad Arthur mentre alzava il busto.</p>
<p>Arthur scosse la testa per negare e Francis corrugò di più la fronte –E chi diavolo è a quest’ora?</p>
<p>Si alzò dopo aver messo pausa al film e andò lungo il corridoio.</p>
<p>Quando aprì la porta si trovò davanti un uomo che non aveva mai visto, alto, moro, muscoloso, della barba incolta sul viso dai lineamenti duri.</p>
<p>-Dov’è Arthur?- chiese come prima cosa fissando con sufficienza il francese.</p>
<p>Francis si irrigidì –Chi sei?</p>
<p>L’uomo storse la bocca infastidito da quell’imprevisto che gli stava solo facendo perdere tempo, si avvicinò a Francis e questo sentì tutta la sua puzza di alcool, era ubriaco.</p>
<p>-Che cazzo ti interessa? Dimmi…</p>
<p>Si bloccò quando mise a fuoco qualcosa alle sue spalle, sorrise sadico e annunciò –Oh, eccola qui la puttanella.</p>
<p>Francis si girò di scatto, Arthur era stato attirato da tutto quel rumore e anche lui si era avviato lungo il corridoio.</p>
<p>E il francese agì senza neanche accorgersene quando il suo cervello registrò gli occhi spalancati di Arthur e il fatto che stesse stringendo convulsamente i suoi polsi, tirò un pugno in pieno viso a quello sconosciuto prima che chiunque si rendesse conto della situazione.</p>
<p>Arthur urlò, l’uomo cadde a terra nel pianerottolo del condominio, una mano sulla guancia ferita.</p>
<p>-Sparisci da casa nostra- sibilò Francis, la sua mente invasa dal ricordo delle ferite che aveva visto ad Arthur qualche sera prima e dalla consapevolezza che era stato quel tizio a farglielo.</p>
<p>L’uomo afferrò la prima cosa che trovò sottomano e gliela lanciò contro, si dia il caso che aveva afferrato un mazzo di chiavi che aveva preso dalla sua tasca e che una punta in metallo colpì la guancia di Francis, vicinissimo all’occhio, lasciandogli un graffio insanguinato.</p>
<p>Arthur urlò di nuovo raggiungendoli veloce –BASTA! SMETTETELA! SMETTETELA!</p>
<p>Tutto quel fracasso a quell’ora aveva attirato l’attenzione anche di altre persone, la porta dei loro vicini di casa si aprì facendone uscire il tedesco che si mise in mezzo a quella rissa fermandoli.</p>
<p>-Ludwig!- Arthur era sorpreso da quell’intervento inaspettato mentre stringeva il braccio di Francis e lo faceva indietreggiare.</p>
<p>Il tedesco non sapeva la storia, ma non ci mise molto a capire che stava succedendo –Va via dal nostro condominio o chiamo la polizia.</p>
<p>L’uomo era sconvolto, si alzò infuriato e indicò il francese in modo minaccioso –Ti denuncio per avermi colpito!</p>
<p>-E IO TI DENUNCIO PER QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO AD ARTHUR! SPARISCI E NON FARTI PIÙ VEDERE!</p>
<p>E solo quando capì di essere in minoranza, sputò a terra e andò via.</p>
<p>Feliciano uscì da casa sua quando l’uomo sparì dalla loro vista, aveva delle salviette in mano e ne avvicinò una alla guancia di Francis che stava perdendo sangue.</p>
<p>-Ve… State bene?- domandò preoccupato.</p>
<p>Il nome di Ludwig spiccava sul suo polso alzato, il nome indelebile della sua anima gemella.</p>
<p>Arthur sussultò notandolo e li fissò sbarrando gli occhi –Non avevo capito che voi due stavate insieme.</p>
<p>E probabilmente era la frase più inappropriata in quel momento, ma gli era uscita spontanea.</p>
<p>Feliciano sorrise dolcissimo –Perché, non è lo stesso per voi?</p>
<p>Scese il silenzio, interrotto da Francis qualche secondo dopo, che si limitò a sorridergli cortese, togliergli la salvietta dalle mani per medicarsi da solo e ringraziarli.</p>
<p>Poi tornò dentro casa.</p>
<p>Feliciano era confuso, corrugò la fronte non capendo quale fosse il problema, stava anche per aprire bocca, ma Ludwig lo bloccò prima, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio.</p>
<p>E quando lo sguardo dispiaciuto dell’italiano si posò sull’inglese, anche Arthur capì che era il momento di chiudere li quella discussione.</p>
<p>-Scusatemi per il disturbo che vi ho dato, non succederà più.</p>
<p>Ed entrando in casa a sua volta si chiuse velocemente la porta alle spalle.</p>
<p>Prese un respiro profondo e poi si avviò alla ricerca di Francis, lo trovò in bagno, che si stava controllando allo specchio la ferita non troppo profonda.</p>
<p>-Come faceva a sapere dove abitavi?- chiese duro adocchiando il suo riflesso nello specchio.</p>
<p>-L’ultima volta mi è venuto a prendere a casa- rispose piano Arthur.</p>
<p>-Ma sei scemo!?- gli esplose in un urlo di chi stava trattenendo la rabbia da troppo.</p>
<p>Arthur si indispettì e si sentì punto sul viso –Non devo dar conto a te di cosa faccio!</p>
<p>-Ah si? Allora la prossima volta che resti in mezzo alla strada non provare a chiamare il mio numero in piena notte!</p>
<p>Detto questo uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta con forza.</p>
<p>Arthur urlò per la frustrazione, ma poteva essere sempre così complicata tutta la sua vita?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quella notte Arthur non riuscì proprio ad addormentarsi.</p>
<p>La litigata con Francis nel cervello, il suo volto infuriato e deluso che non volevano abbandonarlo.</p>
<p>Non capiva perché si stesse sentendo così male, perché gli importasse così tanto.</p>
<p>Perche, soprattutto, sentisse il bisogno di raggiungerlo nella sua stanza e chiarire.</p>
<p>Era da poco passata l’una quando agì quasi senza pensare, alzandosi e uscendo dalla sua camera.</p>
<p>Si fermò dietro la porta chiusa del francese, indeciso su come comportarsi.</p>
<p>Venne distratto da un mugolio basso che sentì attraverso la porta chiusa, c’era così tanto silenzio che non poté passare inosservato.</p>
<p>Arthur si preoccupò, e se Francis si stesse sentendo male?</p>
<p>Aprì la porta senza pensarci due volte e, soprattutto, senza bussare.</p>
<p>Vennero entrambi congelati sul posto, Arthur aveva spalancato gli occhi all’inverosimile, il suo respiro che si faceva veloce.</p>
<p>Perché Francis stava benissimo, era solo sdraiato sul suo letto, i pantaloni e le mutande abbassate e la sua mano sul suo pene eretto.</p>
<p>Non c’era bisogno di parlare per capire cosa Arthur avesse appena interrotto.</p>
<p>Francis era incredulo, come se non potesse credere davvero che l’altro fosse entrato in camera sua.</p>
<p>Il suo pene ebbe uno spasmo e del liquido uscì dalla sua punta in poche gocce perlate.</p>
<p>-Arthur…- e quel nome, detto con quel tono di voce rauco e voglioso, come se fosse un gemito, fece scollegare del tutto il cervello dell’appellato.</p>
<p>Arthur entrò in camera, come se il suo corpo si muovesse da solo, Francis si mosse inquieto non capendo cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, tolse la mano dal suo piacere e si alzò sui gomiti.</p>
<p>Qualsiasi cosa volesse dire gli morì in gola quando l’altro lo raggiunse sul letto e afferrò il suo pene rimasto dimenticato.</p>
<p>Tutta l’attenzione dell’inglese era rivolta verso quella particolare parte del suo corpo, aveva uno sguardo perso, gli occhi lucidi di eccitazione mentre passava il pollice a spargere quelle gocce sulla sua punta rossa e gonfia.</p>
<p>-Arthur!- questa volta il richiamo di Francis fu più deciso –Cosa… Che…- non riusciva a capire perché l’altro lo stesse facendo, cosa gli fosse preso.</p>
<p>Arthur, per la prima volta da quando era entrato in camera, alzò i suoi occhi verdi in quelli azzurri, lucidi e sconvolti dell’altro.</p>
<p>-Non ti piace?- domandò con voce innocente.</p>
<p>Francis si lasciò cadere nuovamente sul letto, le mani sugli occhi, il respiro spezzato –Cazzo. Mi stai uccidendo. Questo è uno dei miei sogni più belli.</p>
<p>Ebbe uno spasmo quando sentì la lingua dell’altro stuzzicare la sua piccola apertura dal quale uscirono delle altre gocce, con il fiato che si infrangeva sulla sua pelle congestionata sussurrò –Questo non è un sogno, posso dimostrartelo- poi lo prese tutto in bocca.</p>
<p>Francis si sentì quasi svenire.</p>
<p>Non durò troppo, sia perché inaspettatamente Arthur era davvero bravo, riusciva a unire bocca e mani in modo armonioso, non andava troppo veloce ma riusciva a fargli vedere le stesse per la pressione che faceva nei punti giusti con la lingua.</p>
<p>Ma anche perché Arthur era da sempre stato uno dei suoi pensieri erotici più ambiti, senza contare che poco prima si stava giusto masturbando pensando a lui.</p>
<p>Ritrovarselo così davanti lo fece esplodere senza preavviso in uno dei più potenti orgasmi che avesse mai avuto.</p>
<p>Arthur tossì, ma riuscì comunque a ingoiare tutto.</p>
<p>Il silenzio era interrotto solo dai loro respiri veloci.</p>
<p>Francis vide la consapevolezza negli occhi dell’altro, i suoi occhi che pian piano tornavano lucidi e si rendeva conto di quello che aveva appena fatto.</p>
<p>Ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo scappare, lo conosceva troppo bene per sapere che sarebbe andata così.</p>
<p>Così lo afferrò con impeto e lo fece stendere sotto di sé, poi lo baciò.</p>
<p>Fu un bacio dolce e calmo, labbra che si sfioravano e si cercavano, schiocchi leggeri.</p>
<p>-Mi dispiace- sussurrò a un certo punto Arthur, afferrando con urgenza il davanti della sua maglia per non farlo andare via.</p>
<p>Francis rise guardandolo con amore, una mano che gli scostava i capelli biondi dalla fronte –Per avermi fatto un pompino?</p>
<p>Arthur divenne rosso distogliendo, per quanto possibile, lo sguardo.</p>
<p>-No… per la discussione di prima.</p>
<p>-Non importa- Francis lo baciò di nuovo –Ti sei fatto perdonare più che bene.</p>
<p>La sua  mano si spostò dai capelli alla maglia, scostandogliela e lasciandogli il ventre scoperto –Posso spogliarti?</p>
<p>Arthur annuì, alzandosi quel tanto che bastava per aiutarlo a farsi spogliare.</p>
<p>Quando furono entrambi nudi si guardarono per diversi secondi con il fiatone, gli occhi che si cercavano nonostante il quasi buio della stanza.</p>
<p>-Sono felice che anche io ti piaccia- disse poi Francis con un sorriso malizioso in volto.</p>
<p>-Eh?- Arthur non capiva, non aveva detto nulla lui, no?</p>
<p>La mano di Francis scese lungo il suo stomaco e afferrò il suo pene eretto iniziandolo a massaggiare lentamente.</p>
<p>Arthur fece un grugnito basso inarcando la schiena e artigliando le spalle dell’altro con le sue unghie mangiucchiate.</p>
<p>-Questo è sicuramente più sincero di te- rispose allora Francis.</p>
<p>-Sta zitto- borbottò in risposta l’inglese mordendosi un labbro per far morire un gemito che gli stava sfuggendo e andando con il corpo, involontariamente, contro la sua mano che lo massaggiava.</p>
<p>Francis sghignazzò e, ovviamente, non ascoltò la sua richiesta continuando a parlare.</p>
<p>Prima gli lasciò dei baci languidi sul collo candido, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio –Dimmi che possiamo farlo. Ti prego Arthur. Ti voglio da così tanto che non riuscirei ad accontentarmi di qualche preliminare.</p>
<p>Arthur trattenne il fiato e non rispose.</p>
<p>Sapevano benissimo entrambi quando fosse spinoso quel discorso per l’inglese.</p>
<p>Di quanto fosse restio a farlo con persone con la quale aveva una minima relazione per paura di restare di nuovo scottato.</p>
<p>E ormai era diventato abbastanza evidente a entrambi che Arthur provasse qualcosa per Francis.</p>
<p>Aprì la bocca per rispondere ma non una sillaba riuscì a uscire da questa, troppo indeciso su come comportarsi.</p>
<p>-Ascolta- Francis lo fissò intensamente negli occhi, aveva anche smesso di masturbarlo per avere tutta la sua attenzione –Se adesso te ne vai, lo rimpiangeremo a vita. E ti chiederai per sempre cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Per favore… Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu.</p>
<p>Arthur deglutì insicuro, le sue guance rosse.</p>
<p>Il francese afferrò delicatamente una sua mano e si avvicinò con le labbra al suo braccio.</p>
<p>Braccio dove ancora c’erano sbiaditi i segni che quel pezzo di merda gli aveva fatto.</p>
<p>Li baciò uno per uno, sussurrando sulla sua pelle –Non ti farò del male. Non ti farei mai del male.</p>
<p>Ed era così chiaro che non si stesse riferendo solo al piano fisico, ma anche a quello mentale, che Arthur sentì l’estremo bisogno di stringerlo e non lasciarlo andare mai più.</p>
<p>Aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre diceva pianissimo –<em>Please, kiss me</em>.</p>
<p>Francis lo accontentò con una dolcezza calma, un bacio profondo e infinito.</p>
<p>Quando si staccarono per mancanza di aria erano così storditi da dover aspettare qualche secondo per ricollegare nuovamente il cervello.</p>
<p>-Preferisci stare sotto o sopra?- mentre lo diceva, gli occhi di Francis erano pieni di aspettativa.</p>
<p>Arthur rispose con un’alzata di spalle imbarazzata –Entrambe le cose mi vanno bene.</p>
<p>-Allora per questa volta fai fare a me, ti piacerà.</p>
<p>Arthur si lasciò girare a pancia in giù, poggiando la testa sulle braccia piegate sopra il cuscino e non commentò il fatto che con quella frase Francis avesse inteso che ci sarebbero state altre volte.</p>
<p>Il francese gli fece alzare il sedere facendolo reggere con le ginocchia, sentì anche le sue mani che gli scostavano i glutei.</p>
<p>Arthur si preoccupò agitandosi –Aspetta. Vuoi entrare così? Mi uccidi se prima…</p>
<p>Le parole gli morirono in gola quando girò la testa per guardare e vide Francis che si avvicinava con la testa, un attimo dopo sentì la sua lingua nella sua fessura.</p>
<p>Era una cosa che ad Arthur non avevano mai fatto.</p>
<p>Boccheggiò incredulo subito dopo aver rilasciato un urlo, le mani strinsero così forte il tessuto del cuscino da lasciare uno strappo, uno spasmo gli scosse il corpo.</p>
<p>-Cazzo… cazzo, cazzo, cazzo…</p>
<p>Francis andò più a fondo stringendogli la carne tra le dita, eccitato all’inverosimile anche lui per le reazioni che stava facendo avere all’altro.</p>
<p>Aggiunse un dito alla sua bocca e toccò la prostata.</p>
<p>-Francis…- quel nome sembrò una preghiera –Sto per venire.</p>
<p>Il francese si staccò facendolo girare nuovamente per guardarlo negli occhi, il suo volto era così stravolto da lasciarlo senza fiato.</p>
<p>Voleva entrare in lui subito.</p>
<p>-Devo mettere il preservativo?- si costrinse a chiederlo con quel poco di lucidità che gli era rimasta.</p>
<p>Arthur scosse la testa velocemente, anche lui aveva bisogno che l’altro entrasse dentro di lui, non voleva più aspettare.</p>
<p>E finalmente divennero una cosa sola, Francis lo riempì al primo colpo, l’altro era così bagnato che scivolò dentro senza problemi.</p>
<p>Arthur se lo stringeva addosso convulsamente, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.</p>
<p>-Ti ho fatto male?- Francis si bloccò di scatto.</p>
<p>Arthur scosse la testa incitandolo a muoversi.</p>
<p>Francis gli baciò una guancia asciugando una lacrima che era sfuggita al suo controllo –Non piangere- sussurrò –Sono qui, non me ne vado.</p>
<p>-Cazzo sbrigati a scoparmi!- tutto quell’amore era più di quello che poteva gestire.</p>
<p>Francis lo accontentò, avrebbe voluto parlargli con più dolcezza, dirgli tante di quelle cose da non sapere neanche da dove iniziare.</p>
<p>Perché a lui non interessava nulla del nome che un giorno sarebbe o meno comparso nel suo polso, fin dal primo momento che l’aveva visto aveva capito che era Arthur l’amore della sua vita.</p>
<p>Ma sapeva anche quello che pensava Arthur e non era il momento adatto per intraprendere una conversazione così complessa.</p>
<p>Si beò del suo calore, della sua carne che lo stringeva, del suo dondolarsi per andare incontro a quelle spinte che divennero quasi subito scomposte.</p>
<p>Erano entrambi al limite già da prima che iniziassero e non durò molto.</p>
<p>-Sto venendo- lo avvertì Francis con la voce roca, lo fece per far decidere all’altro se volesse essere venuto dentro o meno.</p>
<p>Arthur non ci pensò due volte ad artigliargli il bacino con le gambe e tenerlo fermo, sentì lo sperma di Francis dentro di lui, non era molto considerando che aveva già avuto un orgasmo qualche minuto prima, ma fu comunque un getto caldo che lo fece boccheggiare e venire a sua volta in mezzo ai loro stomaci.</p>
<p>-È stato…- Francis non riuscì a trovare un aggettivo.</p>
<p>Arthur riaprì lentamente gli occhi fissandolo –wow.</p>
<p>-Si esatto- rise, scostandogli i capelli sudati dalla fronte.</p>
<p>Arthur accetto quelle carezze –Perché non l’abbiamo mai fatto prima?</p>
<p>Francis alzò un sopracciglio –Forse perché hai sempre ignorato il mio corteggiarti?</p>
<p>-Non è colpa mia se lo fai di merda.</p>
<p>-Piccolo insolente- a quell’insulto si stacco da lui, uscendo anche dal suo corpo e si gettò al suo fianco sempre sul letto.</p>
<p>Arthur rise, si spostò anche lui per mettersi a cavalcioni sopra l’altro, era seduto praticamente sul suo sperma e sentiva quello dell’altro colargli lungo le cosce, ma non gliene poteva importare di meno.</p>
<p>-Bé? Secondo round?</p>
<p>-Così mi uccidi davvero.</p>
<p>Ma accettò più che volentieri quelle labbra che stavano richiedendo un nuovo bacio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur fu il primo a svegliarsi, il sole era ormai alto nel cielo e un raggio che entrava dalla finestra gli stava dando fastidio agli occhi.</p>
<p>Pian piano prese coscienza di dove fosse e di cosa fosse successo la sera prima.</p>
<p>Un braccio di Francis era ancora intorno ai suoi fianchi, sentiva il suo respiro calmo e regolare che si infrangeva contro il suo collo.</p>
<p>Tremante alzò le mani per controllare i suoi polsi, non che si fosse aspettato qualcosa, ma fu comunque una delusione vedere che erano rimasti completamente candidi.</p>
<p>Con un peso sullo stomaco e la voglia di vomitare si alzò dal letto cercando di non svegliare l’altro, nudo si avviò verso il bagno e aprì l’acqua della doccia.</p>
<p>Quando fu abbastanza calda si portò dentro il box che si stava già riempiendo di vapore.</p>
<p>Con la testa sotto il getto poteva benissimo convincere se stesso che quella sul suo viso era solo acqua, non lacrime, che alla fine non c’era rimasto così male.</p>
<p>Un rumore ambiguo gli fece aprire gli occhi e lo fece preoccupare, proveniva dall’altra stanza, era stato il rumore secco di qualcosa di pesante che cadeva a terra.</p>
<p>Possibile che Francis fosse caduto dal letto? Altrimenti cos’era stato?</p>
<p>Non fece in tempo a preoccuparsi che una fitta dolorosissima al braccio lo fece urlare.</p>
<p>Perse l’equilibrio, scivolò in avanti e sbatté forte la testa, poi solo il buio.</p>
<p>Rinvenne con la voce preoccupata di Francis che chiamava il suo nome, si trovavano ancora in bagno, Francis però aveva chiuso l’acqua e l’aveva fatto uscire dalla doccia, erano messi a terra sopra il tappeto morbido.</p>
<p>-Grazie al cielo sei sveglio- il sollievo nella sua voce era evidente –Aspetta qui, vado a chiamare un’ambulanza.</p>
<p>-Cos… No, aspetta!- Arthur lo bloccò, non gli sembrava il caso di chiamare addirittura un’ambulanza.</p>
<p>-Stai sanguinando- fece notare Francis duro –Non ho intenzione di perdere la mia anima gemella il giorno stesso che l’ho trovata.</p>
<p>Arthur era confuso, probabilmente per la botta alla testa, non era neanche sicuro di aver capito bene quello che aveva appena detto Francis.</p>
<p>Alzò una mano per andarsi a toccare la fronte ferita, dove sentiva più dolore.</p>
<p>Quando la ritirò, vide che era sporco di sangue e no, non sembrava un taglietto.</p>
<p>Forse Francis aveva ragione e c’era davvero bisogno di un’ambulanza.</p>
<p>Stava per dirlo, quando si accorse di altro oltre il rosso.</p>
<p>Si accorse che all’interno del suo polso stava una macchina nera.</p>
<p>E quando mise a fuoco, quella macchia nera prese il nome di <em>Francis</em>.</p>
<p>-Sei tu.</p>
<p>Un sussurro impercettibile.</p>
<p>-Sei davvero tu.</p>
<p>Francis gli accostò il suo polso con scritto il nome <em>Arthur</em> –Anche se questa stupida scritta non fosse spuntata, sono certo che non sarei riuscito ad amare nessun altro come amo te. L’ho sempre saputo.</p>
<p>Arthur alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso –Speravo fossi tu.</p>
<p>Francis gli sorrise dolce, poi si sporse in avanti per baciarlo piano sulle labbra.</p>
<p>-Adesso però chiamo davvero un’ambulanza.</p>
<p>Si alzò e si precipitò nell’altra stanza, Arthur lo sentì distrattamente parlare al telefono prima che tornasse da lui e l’aiutasse ad alzarsi da terra per asciugarlo e vestirlo prima che arrivassero i soccorsi.</p>
<p>-Cos’è stato quel rumore di prima?</p>
<p>-Ah, mi sono svegliato per il dolore al braccio, mi ha preso così di soprassalto che sono caduto dal letto.</p>
<p>Arthur rise immaginando la scena, anche se si rese conto che quello a cui era andata peggio era lui.</p>
<p>Francis rise.</p>
<p>-Cosa?- domandò Arthur non capendo e corrugando la fronte, nonostante gli fece male per la ferita.</p>
<p>Francis gli asciugò una nuova goccia di sangue che gli stava per scendere sull’occhio –Sono così importante che avrai due segni che ti ricorderanno di me- si stava ovviamente riferendo alla cicatrice che gli sarebbe rimasta sulla fronte, poi gli baciò il polso con la scritta.</p>
<p>Arthur mise il broncio –Ora che sei solo mio ti farò tutti i segni che vorrò.</p>
<p>Francis rise malizioso –Non vedo l’ora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciao!<br/>Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta.<br/>Inizialmente il titolo doveva essere solo "Soulmate", poi ho pensato di scrivere diverse altre Soulmate in altri fandom, quindi ho deciso di dare a tutte lo stesso titolo cambiando ovviamente il nome della ship.<br/>Ecco perché questa storia fa parte di una raccolta, ma sono accomunate solo dall'essere Soulmate, quindi non siete assolutamente costretti a leggere le altre, visto che in quanto a trama non sono collegate tra di loro.<br/>A presto!<br/>-Deh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>